This invention relates generally to the field of disposable medical electrode for monitoring and diagnostic use, and more particularly to an article of manufacture for a biomedical electrode and indicator.
The elements of a electrode are known to the art. Electrodes generally comprise a conductive element, an ionic material and a terminal for connection to a lead wire. The prior art has made attempts to produce a biomedical electrode with low signal to noise ratio, and low impedance. Even with the use of prior art electrodes, the application of the electrode may be poor or improper. The quality of diagnostic medical recordings are inherently limited to the application of the electrode to the patient and the transmission of data to the recording device. Artifact and erroneous recordings stem from poor or improper application. This is detrimental to the diagnostic quality of the recordings.
To overcome the problems of improper application of the electrode a separate instrument known to the art is used to measure the impedance of the electrode. If an impedance meter were unavailable, the applicant would need to replace electrodes based upon the erroneous recording.
One of the major objectives of the present invention is to provide an indicator incorporated in the electrode. The applicant can get a visual indication of the quality when the electrode is placed on the subject. Without the need to use a separate instrument to check the quality of application, the cost and time needed for re-applying the electrode is reduced. The indicator quickly indicates poor or improperly attached electrodes; thus eliminating the artifact and erroneous recordings.